Die letzte Frage
by Jasnah
Summary: "Hey, Tantei-kun, hättest du Lust auf ein kleines Spiel? Du stellst mir eine Frage, und ich antworte dir ehrlich mit Ja oder Nein. Ja oder Nein, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Dein Geschick entscheidet, wie viel du am Ende erfährst." - Es war eine Herausforderung. Und Shinichi lehnte Herausforderungen niemals ab.


Diese FF entstand für den Animexx-Wettbewerb **Conan/Shinichi vs Kaito Kid**.  
Mal abgesehen von einer Konfrontation zwischen diesen beiden Charakteren sollte ich noch drei andere Dinge in die Geschichte einbauen:  
- gruselige/kaputte Puppen  
- eine Kamera  
- Fische

* * *

**Phase I: Die Falle ist ausgelegt**

„Sie sieht so … tot aus", murmelte Ran, und Shinichi unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Es war doch immer wieder amüsant zu sehen, dass seine Kindheitsfreundin, die stark genug war, um mit bloßer Hand ein Loch in eine Mauer zu schlagen, wie ein kleines Mädchen vor Angst erzitterte, wenn sie mit etwas Gruseligem konfrontiert wurde.  
„Aber Ran-nee-chan", sagte er auf seine typisch belehrende Art, „das ist doch nur eine Puppe. Die ist nicht tot, die war nie am Leben."  
„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ran unwillig. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass sie unheimlich aussieht. Diese Augen …" Ran verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als würde sie frieren. Was vielleicht auch stimmte, hier unten war es tatsächlich ziemlich kühl. Shinichi warf der Puppe einen abschätzenden Blick zu und zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern. Sie wirkte auf den ersten Blick wie eine stinknormale Porzellanpuppe, so eine Art von Puppe, die sich alte Omas gern als Zierde ins Regal oder auf ihr Sofa setzten. Ungefähr 30 Zentimeter groß, mit einem blauen Rüschenkleid, blonden Seitenzöpfen und einem zum Kleid passenden blauen Häubchen. Das Ungewöhnliche an der Puppe waren, wie Ran schon bemerkt hatte, die Augen. Sie bestanden nicht wie bei normalen Puppen aus bemalten Glaskugeln, sondern aus blassblauen Saphiren. Shinichi konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, warum Ran diesen Anblick als unheimlich empfand. Das typische Augenweiß und die Pupillen fehlten, was den Blick der Puppe seltsam starr und durchdringend erscheinen ließ. Die Puppe hieß _Aoko_, und es gab noch zwei weitere ihrer Art: _Akako_ mit Rubinaugen und _Midoriko_, deren Augen aus Smaragden bestanden. Diese beiden hatte der alte Suzuki nicht auftreiben können, doch anscheinend hatte schon eine einzige genügt, um Kaito Kid anzulocken. Und genau wie Suzuki Jirokichi war Shinichi wild entschlossen, den angekündigten Diebstahl zu verhindern und Kid endlich dingfest zu machen. Bei dieser Vorstellung breitete sich unwillkürlich ein selbstgerechtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Ahaha!" Suzukis donnerndes Gelächter riss ihn etwas unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. „Das Grinsen kenn' ich doch, Junge! Schwelgst wohl in Tagträumen davon, wie du Kaito Kid das Handwerk legst?" Und bevor Shinichi es verhindern konnte, hatte Sonokos Onkel ihm auch schon kumpelhaft den Kopf getätschelt. „Aber du hast auch guten Grund, so zuversichtlich zu sein! Ich schwör's euch, Leute, diesmal wird mir dieser dreiste Taschendieb nicht durch die Lappen gehen! Mein neues Sicherheitssystem ist absolut unbezwingbar!"  
„Ach Oji-san, das sagst du jedes Mal, und dann entwischt dir Kid-sama doch wieder", entgegnete Sonoko feixend. „Nicht, dass mich deine Versuche, ihn einzufangen, stören würden … Ich freue mich über jede Gelegenheit, meinem Kid-sama nahe zu kommen …" Sonoko starrte mit glasigem Blick ins Leere; nun war sie es, die ganz offensichtlich einem Tagtraum nachging. Wahrscheinlich ein Tagtraum, in dem sie Kid auf ganz spezielle Sonoko-Art das Handwerk legte. Shinichi unterdrückte den Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Aber eine Frage habe ich, Suzuki-san", sagte Kogoro, wodurch Sonoko der Möglichkeit beraubt wurde, genauere Ausführungen zu ihrem feucht-fröhlichen Tagtraum zu machen (und Shinichi war ihm dankbar dafür). „Warum haben Sie die Puppe ausgerechnet in diesem Hotel untergebracht? Und warum ausgerechnet im Keller?"  
„Oh, ich glaub, das weiß ich!", rief Shinichi sofort. „Der Keller dieses Hotels ist ein ehemaliger Bunker, stimmt's? Der stammt noch aus der Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs! Das Hotel ist erst später darüber errichtet worden."  
„Völlig richtig", sagte der alte Suzuki über Rans staunendes „Oh" hinweg. „Du bist mal wieder bestens informiert, Kleiner!"  
„Och, d-das ist nichts Besonderes!", rief Shinichi eilig. „Ich habe letzte Woche nur zufällig einen Bericht im Fernsehen darüber gesehen, hahaha!" Er kratzte sich nervös an der Wange und nahm sich nicht zum ersten Mal vor, seine große Klappe zukünftig etwas zu zügeln und sich etwas mehr wie ein richtiges Kind zu benehmen. Kogoro versuchte ihm eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen, was er jedoch durch geschicktes Ausweichen verhindern konnte.  
Suzuki sprach weiter, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben: „Als es mir nicht gelungen ist, Kid in der Luft dingfest zu machen, hatte ich beschlossen, es auf dem Boden zu versuchen, aber das hat auch nicht geklappt!" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei diesen Erinnerungen ein wenig. „Und dann dachte ich mir: Warum nicht einen Schritt weiter gehen und es _unter der Erde_ versuchen? Kid ist bekanntlich ein Meister der Lüfte. In einen unterirdischen Bunker ein- und wieder auszubrechen ist gewiss eine Herausforderung für ihn. Und dank der Vorkehrungen, die ich getroffen habe, wird es auch seine letzte Herausforderung sein!"  
Eins musste Shinichi dem alten Knacker ja lassen, die Idee mit dem unterirdischen Bunker war wirklich nicht schlecht. Suzuki führte ihnen die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Stück für Stück vor: Die erste Hürde bestand darin, dass es nur einen Eingang zum Bunker gab, der nur durch die Eingabe mehrerer stündlich wechselnder Sicherheitscodes geöffnet werden konnte. Das wussten sie allerdings schon, da sie den Bunker kurz vorher selbst auf diesem Weg betreten hatten. Während des Aufenthalts im Bunker musste die Eingangstür geöffnet bleiben, weil es von innen keine Möglichkeit gab, sie aufzusperren, wenn sie erst einmal zugefallen war. Der Innenraum des Bunkers war zusätzlich mit einem feinmaschigen Lasernetz ausgestattet. Bei der kleinsten Berührung eines Laserstrahls wurde die Eingangstür automatisch verschlossen, sodass der Einbrecher wie eine Maus in der Falle saß. Die Puppe selbst befand sich auf einem Podest in der Mitte des Raums und war von einer Kuppel aus Panzerglas umgeben. Diese Kuppel hatte einen Durchmesser von ein eineinhalb Metern und war damit breiter als die Tür („Also selbst wenn es Kid gelingt, die Tür zu öffnen und das Lasernetz zu umgehen, kann er mit der Puppe nicht einfach abhauen, solange er das Panzerglas nicht zerstören kann!", sagte Suzuki großspurig.) Und dann gab es natürlich noch die obligatorischen Überwachungskameras, die jeden Winkel des Raums ins Visier nahmen.  
Als Suzuki mit seinen Erläuterungen fertig war, schaute Shinichi auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war fast 19 Uhr, also hatte er noch gut zwei Stunden Zeit bis zu Kids angekündigtem Auftritt. Er spürte, wie sich Anspannung und Vorfreude in ihm breitmachten, eine seltsame Gefühlsmischung, die er schon von früheren Kid-Raubzügen kannte.  
Suzuki schien seinen Blick auf die Uhr bemerkt zu haben, denn er räusperte sich laut und sagte „In Ordnung, ihr solltet jetzt langsam verschwinden. Nakamori-keibu wird jede Sekunde mit seinen Leuten hier aufkreuzen, und wenn ich euch jetzt nicht rauswerfe, tut er es sowieso. Wie wär's, wenn ihr euch eine Weile lang an die Poolbar setzt und dort die Zeit totschlagt?" Dieser Vorschlag schien besonders Kogoro zu gefallen, und Shinichi brauchte nicht lange raten um zu wissen wieso. Aber auch Ran schien erleichtert zu sein, endlich aus dem kalten Bunker herauszukommen.

* * *

**Phase II: Das Spiel ist eröffnet**

„Hey, Conan-kun, kommst du?"  
„Ah, Ran-nee-chan, ich muss nochmal kurz hoch", sagte Shinichi. Er zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihr Hotelzimmer meinte, das sich einige Stockwerke über ihnen befand. „Ich habe mein Handy in unserem Zimmer vergessen." Das war eine Lüge. Er hatte es absichtlich dort liegen gelassen, um einen Vorwand zu haben, unter dem er sich kurz von der Gruppe abseilen konnte. So sehr er Ran auch mochte, er brauchte etwas Zeit für sich allein, damit er sich in Ruhe im Hotel umsehen und mögliche Fluchtwege auskundschaften konnte. Und das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Ran, die ihn wie eine Glucke bemutterte. „Geht doch schon mal vor zur Bar, ich komme gleich nach!"  
Ran schien von dem Vorschlag nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein, doch Kogoro und Sonoko spielten ihm direkt in die Hände: „Jetzt lass den Knirps doch, der wird sich schon nicht verlaufen!" – „Komm schon, Ran, ich will die Typen an der Bar abchecken!" Ran zögerte noch kurz, gab dem Drängen ihres Vaters und ihrer Freundin aber schließlich nach. „Okay, dann bis gleich, Conan-kun."  
„Ja, bis gleich!" Shinichi winkte ihnen noch kurz nach, bevor er sich grinsend auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen machte. _So weit, so gut._  
Er beschloss, zuerst das Dach zu untersuchen, auch wenn der Gedanke, dass Kid auf dem Dach auftauchte, etwas absurd erschien, wenn er eigentlich in den Keller musste. Aber es war eine unumstößliche Tatsache, dass der Dieb einen Spleen für Dächer hatte, und Shinichi wollte methodisch vorgehen. Also betrat er den nächstbesten Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf für das oberste Stockwerk. Seine Fahrt wurde bereits im ersten Stock unterbrochen. Eine junge Hotelangestellte, die einen Wagen voller Bettlaken und Handtücher vor sich herschob, betrat den Fahrstuhl und begrüßte ihn freundlich. Sie drückte keinen Knopf, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie ebenfalls in den 20. Stock wollte.  
Die Türen des Fahrstuhls schlossen sich mit einem melodischen Klingeln und Shinichi spürte das vertraute schwache Fallgefühl in der Magengegend, als die Weiterfahrt begann. Die junge Frau hakte leise summend irgendetwas auf einem Klemmbrett ab und schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung. Shinichi beobachtete den Wechsel der Stockwerke auf der Anzeigetafel und zählte die Sekunden, die der Fahrstuhl brauchte, um von einem Stockwerk ins nächste zu gelangen. Drei Sekunden. Machte insgesamt 63 Sekunden, um vom 20. Stock in die Lobby zu gelangen – wenn die Fahrt nicht unterbrochen wurde. Dann noch die zehn Sekunden, die die Türen zum Öffnen und Schließen brauchten-  
Ein abruptes, viel stärkeres Fallgefühl als zu Beginn der Fahrt unterbrach seine Kalkulation. Die Frau stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen aus, verharrte eine Schrecksekunde lang in ihren Bewegungen und blickte sich dann erschrocken um. „Was ist … ?"  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre der Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben", stellte Shinichi sachlich fest. Seine Gedanken rasten; war Kid dafür verantwortlich? Wollte er ihn auf diese Weise außer Gefecht setzen? Es war wieder mal typisch, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt sein Handy nicht dabei hatte. Aber da das Licht im Fahrstuhl noch funktionierte, musste auch der Strom im restlichen Hotel noch funktionieren ...  
Die Hotelmitarbeiterin – Shinichi schätze sie auf höchstens zwanzig Jahre – schien kurz vor einer Panikattacke zu stehen. „Keine Sorge, Onee-chan!", sagte er beruhigend. „Drück einfach auf den Notfallknopf und dann wird uns bald jemand hier rausholen!" Er hätte den Knopf ja selbst gedrückt, doch er stand eingekeilt zwischen der Rückwand des Fahrstuhls und ihrem Wagen, während das Mädchen selbst direkt neben dem Tastenfeld stand. Sie starrte ihn zunächst nur verschreckt wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht an, dann schien seine Anweisung durchzusickern und sie rammte ihren Ellenbogen mit einer nervösen Bewegung gegen den Notfallknopf. Beinahe unmittelbar danach meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher: _„Ja, hallo?"_  
„Hallo!", rief Shinichi laut. Er quetschte sich an dem Wagen vorbei, um näher an das Sprechfeld zu gelangen. „Der dritte Fahrstuhl ist zwischen dem elften und dem zwölften Stock stecken geblieben! Ich bin hier mit Kid und-"  
_„Was?!_", rief die Stimme erschrocken, und dann sprang die „Frau" plötzlich mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit noch näher an das Tastenfeld heran. Shinichi sah verschwommen, wie ein kleiner, metallischer Gegenstand gegen das Feld gedrückt wurde; ein leises Knacken ertönte, und einen Wimpernschlag später war das Gerät wieder in den Untiefen von Kids Taschen verschwunden und die Verbindung zur Notfallzentrale war tot.  
Die nächsten Sekunden vergingen in Stille, während die beiden Kontrahenten einander musterten und darauf lauerten, wer zuerst ein Zeichen von Schwäche zeigte. Shinichi setzte ein ironisches Lächeln auf. „So", sagte er schließlich. „Du hast dich also _wieder einmal_ als Frau verkleidet."  
Kid trug Stöckelschuhe, einen knielangen schwarzen Rock, eine weiße langärmlige Bluse und eine schwarze Perücke. Seine Augenfarbe glich der, die er auch während seiner Verkleidung als Suzukis Dienstmädchen gehabt hatte – Blau mit einem Stich ins Violett – doch da Shinichi nicht wusste, ob es seine echte Augenfarbe war oder ob er nur dieselben getönten Kontaktlinsen trug wie damals, brachte ihn diese Beobachtung nicht weiter.  
Kid nahm eine etwas lässigere Haltung ein und grinste. „Aber natürlich", erwiderte er augenzwinkernd, nun in seiner herkömmlichen Kid-Stimme. „Es ist niedlicher so und außerdem eine viel größere Herausforderung. Sich immer nur als Mann zu verkleiden wird auf Dauer langweilig." Dann verschwand sein Grinsen wieder. „Der Ellenbogen?!", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Resignation.  
„Der Ellenbogen", bestätigte Shinichi. „Du wolltest keine Fingerabdrücke auf den Tasten hinterlassen, darum hast du die Notfalltaste mit deinem Ellenbogen gedrückt, der durch deinen Ärmel verdeckt ist. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch ein wenig ins Blaue geschossen habe, die Nummer mit dem verängstigten Mädchen wirkte ziemlich glaubhaft."  
Kid summte leise angesichts des unerwarteten Kompliments.  
„Aber eins verstehe ich nicht", fuhr Shinichi fort. Er runzelte die Stirn und musterte Kid noch eindringlicher. „Was bezweckst du mit dieser Aktion?"  
Kid zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Diese Aktion?"  
„Warum sorgst du dafür, dass wir gemeinsam in einem Aufzug festsitzen?", fragte Shinichi nun etwas lauter. Seine eigene Ahnungslosigkeit und Kids aufgesetzte Scheinheiligkeit reizten ihn. Seine Verärgerung nahm sogar noch zu, als der Phantomdieb in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. „Du nimmst dich selbst zu wichtig, Kudo." Bei der Erwähnung seines echten Nachnamens zuckte Shinichi leicht zusammen. Kid hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Panik, ich habe die Überwachungskamera im Fahrstuhl deaktiviert. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Ich bezwecke gar nichts mit dieser Aktion, weil es gar keine Aktion gibt. Es ist schlichtweg Zufall, dass der Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben ist. Ich hatte nämlich gar nicht gewusst, dass du in diesem Fahrstuhl bist. Das ist mir erst aufgefallen, als ich auch einsteigen wollte, und bei deinem Anblick einfach umzukehren und abzuhauen wäre ein _bisschen_ auffällig gewesen." ."  
„Ein Zufall", wiederholte Shinichi zynisch. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort."  
„Zufälle passieren, so ist das nun einmal." Kid zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie ironisch, dass du nicht an Zufälle glaubst … wenn ich bedenke, wie oft in deiner Nähe _zufällig_ Leute sterben … Aber ich habe noch Einiges zu erledigen, also …" Er machte Anstalten, die Luke zum Fahrstuhlschacht zu öffnen.  
„Halt!" Shinichi richtete seinen Narkosechronometer auf Kid. „Wenn du versuchst abzuhauen, betäube ich dich!"  
„Oho!" Kid drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und grinste spöttisch. „Warum nur, wenn ich versuche abzuhauen?"  
Shinichi erstarrte. Das war, zugegeben, eine berechtigte Frage. Und keine, die er gerne laut beantworten wollte, da der Grund für sein Zögern nicht ganz uneigennützig war. Er hatte Kid direkt vor seiner Nase, eingesperrt in einem kleinen Metallkasten. Bei dieser kurzen Distanz würde es sogar einem schnellen Mann wie Kid schwerfallen, seiner Betäubungsnadel rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Aber genau das war das Problem: Er wollte Kid nicht auf diese Weise schlagen. Was er wollte, war ein klarer Sieg, der nicht durch Glück, nicht durch einen angeblichen Zufall herbeigeführt wurde, sondern durch seine Intelligenz. Er wollte Kids Tricks durchschauen, ihn übertrumpfen, und ihm das Ganze wenn möglich auch noch ordentlich unter die Nase reiben. Das war kontraproduktiv, egoistisch und vielleicht ein wenig arrogant, aber er war ein Detektiv, kein Heiliger. Ärgerlich war nur, dass Kid das alles anscheinend auch schon durchschaut hatte, denn er gab seine Verteidigungshaltung auf und ließ sich mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
„Was machst du denn da?", rief Shinichi. Kid befand sich immer noch in seiner Frauenverkleidung, und sein Rock war bei dieser Bewegung ein beträchtliches Stück nach oben gerutscht. Shinichi erschrak selbst darüber, wie leicht ihn diese simple Provokation aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
„Das siehst du doch", antwortete Kid mit aufreizender Lässigkeit, während er sich in salopper Haltung gegen die Fahrstuhltür lehnte und die Hände in seinem Nacken verschränkte. „Ich mache es mir bequem. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du nicht mit deinem Spielzeug auf mich schießen wirst, jedenfalls nicht, solange ich nicht versuche, aus dem Fahrstuhl zu flüchten. Wenn du wirklich die Absicht hättest, mich zu betäuben, hättest du es längst getan. Also wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als zu warten, bis die Leute von der Technik den Fahrstuhl endlich wieder in Gang gebracht haben, und ich will hier nicht die ganze Zeit dumm rumstehen." Dann seufzte er. „Das Alles bringt meinen Zeitplan ziemlich durcheinander."  
Shinichis Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. „Solche Zeitverzögerungen muss man eben einplanen."  
Kid grinste sein typisches Grinsen, sagte aber nichts.  
Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Zumindest für drei Minuten, danach begann Kid unruhig zu werden.  
„Ahhh, das ist langweilig!" Er jammerte wie ein kleiner Junge, der ungeduldig neben seiner Mutter in einer Einkaufsschlange anstand. Was ein wenig verstörend war, wenn man bedachte, das Kid aufgrund seiner nunmehr 19-jährigen Karriere ein erwachsener Mann in den Vierzigern sein musste. Allerdings war das ein Aspekt, den Shinichi schon seit längerer Zeit mit Skepsis betrachtete. Er hatte schon bei ihrer ersten richtigen Begegnung das Gefühl gehabt, dass Kid wesentlich jünger war, als er eigentlich sein müsste. Und dieser Eindruck hatte sich durch all ihre Begegnungen in den letzten Monaten sogar noch verfestigt. Kids gesamtes Auftreten, aber auch seine körperliche Fitness, entsprachen der eines Teenagers oder eines jungen Mannes in den Zwanzigern. Und auch sein Aussehen sprach für diese Annahme. Shinichi hatte nur selten die Gelegenheit gehabt, einen richtigen Blick auf Kids Gesicht zu erhaschen, weil der alberne Zylinder, den er ständig trug, seine Augen beschattete und seine Züge durch das Monokel noch zusätzlich verfremdet wurden. Aber immer, wenn sich eine dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten ergeben hatte, hatten Kids Gesichtszüge einen verdächtig jugendlichen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Was kein eindeutiger Beweis war, weil Kid eine Maske tragen könnte, aber … das ungute Gefühl blieb.  
Da er Kid die ganze Zeit über wachsam beobachtete, entging Shinichi das seltsame Leuchten nicht, das plötzlich in seine Augen trat. _Oh, dieser Gesichtsausdruck kann nichts Gutes bedeuten._  
„Hey, Tantei-kun", sagte Kid. _Ich hab's geahnt._  
„Hättest du Lust auf ein kleines Spiel? Du stellst mir eine Frage, und ich antworte dir ehrlich mit Ja oder Nein. Ja oder Nein, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und wenn ich mit Ja antworte, darfst du eine weitere Frage stellen, und so weiter, bis eine Frage kommt, die ich mit Nein beantworte. Der Ausgang des Spiels hängt also davon ab, wie geschickt du dich anstellst."  
Shinichi zog die Augenbrauen hoch und suchte nach dem Haken, den es zweifelsohne geben musste. „Das klingt nach einem Spiel, bei dem ich sehr viel gewinnen könnte, während du nur verlieren kannst. Warum solltest du mir so etwas anbieten?" Er wusste, dass Kid gerne Spielchen spielte und dafür auch gewisse Risiken in Kauf nahm, aber das hier war schlichtweg Irrsinn.  
„Du hast gerade _gnädigerweise_ darauf verzichtet, mich zu außer Gefecht zu setzen", sagte Kid. „Und ich hasse es, offene Schulden bei anderen Leuten zu haben. Außerdem ist mir langweilig." Er grinste schon wieder. „Du kannst es natürlich auch als Entschädigung dafür betrachten, dass es dir nachher wieder nicht gelingen wird, mich einzufangen."  
Shinichi unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Reflex, seinen Fußballgürtel zu aktivieren und ihm das Grinsen mit einem gut gezielten Schuss seiner Powerkickboots aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. (Und das auch nur, weil das Risiko, dass der Ball an der Wand des Fahrstuhls abprallte und ihn anschließend selbst erwischte, in diesem engen Raum zu groß war.) „Schön, mal angenommen, ich lasse mich auf dieses Spiel ein – Warum sollte ich deinen Antworten glauben? Du lügst doch, wann immer es dir in den Kram passt!"  
Kid zog mit empörter Miene einen Schwall Atemluft ein. „Ich lüge nicht, ich _schauspielere_! Das ist ein Unterschied!"  
_Das ist Schwachsinn_, dachte Shinichi, aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es sinnlos war mit Kid darüber zu diskutieren.  
„Außerdem ist das hier eine völlig andere Situation", fuhr Kid fort. „Ich habe dir dieses Angebot gemacht, und wenn ich verspreche, die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann tue ich das auch."  
„Wieso, weil das deinem Ehrenkodex als Gentleman-Dieb entspricht?" Diese Worte kamen gehässiger heraus als geplant, und Kid wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig verletzt, als er ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. _Hey, war das jetzt wirklich nötig?_, schien sein Blick zu sagen.  
Shinichi hob seine Hände in abwehrender Geste nach oben. _Tut mir leid._  
Und es tat ihm wirklich leid, denn so ungern er es auch zugab, Kid _hatte_ ein gewisses Ehrgefühl. Es war eine eigenartige und verquere Art von Ehre, die sich nicht mit Shinichis Moralvorstellungen deckte, aber sie war eindeutig vorhanden. Dass Kid seine Diebstähle immer im Voraus ankündigte, währenddessen streng darauf achtete, Niemanden zu verletzten und seine Beute hinterher immer an den Eigentümer zurückgab, war dabei nicht einmal das Wichtigste. Entscheidender waren die kleinen Feinheiten, von denen die Öffentlichkeit kaum etwas mitbekam. Dass manche seiner Diebstähle nur dem Zweck dienten, die Polizei auf andere Verbrechen aufmerksam zu machen, zum Beispiel. Oder dass Kid der Polizei gelegentlich wichtige Informationen zuschleuste, die zur Aufklärung von Verbrechen beitrugen. Oder dass Kid einmal auf Suzukis Hilferuf hin in dessen Haus eingebrochen war, um seinen Hund Lupin aus einem Safe zu befreien. Oder dass Kid schon mehreren Menschen das Leben gerettet hatte, Shinichi selbst und seine Freunde mit einbezogen. Und das alles auf die Gefahr hin, von der Polizei gefasst zu werden. Kein normaler Dieb würde solche Risiken in Kauf nehmen, aber Kid tat es mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem lässigen Spruch auf den Lippen.  
Wenn Kid ihm also versprach, die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann konnte er wahrscheinlich davon ausgehen, dass er sein Versprechen einhielt. Und selbst wenn nicht: Das hier war eine Herausforderung. Und Shinichi lehnte niemals Herausforderungen ab. Herausforderungen von Kaito Kid schon gar nicht.  
„In Ordnung", sagte Shinichi schließlich. „Ich werde dieses Spiel mit dir spielen." _Und gewinnen._  
Kid grinste. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. „Sehr gut. Dann stell deine erste Frage."  
Shinichi überlegte. Kid hatte vollkommen Recht, letztendlich hing es von seinem Geschick ab, wie viel er aus dem Dieb herauskitzeln konnte. Eine einzige falsche Frage genügte, um das Spiel zu beenden. Also musste er mit Bedacht vorgehen. Im Grunde ähnelte diese Situation einem Verhör; er musste die richtige Verhörtaktik finden und anhand von Kids Körpersprache erkennen, bei welchen Themen er genauer nachhaken musste. Was schwierig sein dürfte, weil Kid ein Meister der Täuschung war.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Shinichis Züge – das hier konnte wirklich _interessant_ werden.  
„Bist du ein arroganter Aufschneider?", fragte Shinichi. Ein bisschen Spaß musste sein.  
Kids Grinsen wurde breiter, Gelächter tanzte in seinen Augen. „Ich fürchte, ja."  
„War es wirklich Zufall, dass dieser Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben ist?"  
„Ja", antwortete Kid. „Das habe ich doch vorhin schon gesagt." Das bedeutete, dass Kid von dieser unerwarteten Situation genauso überrumpelt wurde wie er und dass dieses Fragespiel wahrscheinlich wirklich ein spontaner Einfall und kein im Voraus geplantes Psychospielchen war. Shinichi entspannte sich ein wenig.  
„Hast du deine Zaubertricks von einem anderen Zauberkünstler gelernt?", fragte er als nächstes.  
Kid schien zu spüren, dass es jetzt ernster wurde. Er löste die Hände aus seinem Nacken und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Ja."  
_Gut._ „War dieser Zauberer berühmt?" Shinichi kannte sich nicht wirklich mit Zauberei aus, doch er wusste, dass sich viele Zauberkünstler genau wie beim Sport oder anderen Kunstrichtungen zunächst am Stil ihrer Lehrer orientierten, bevor sie irgendwann einen eigenen unabhängigen Stil entwickelten. Wenn Kids Lehrer berühmt war, konnte er vielleicht schlussfolgern, wer es war und anhand dieser Information Kids Identität zurückverfolgen.  
„Ja", antwortete Kid. „Er war berühmt." Eine Emotion schien über sein Gesicht zu flackern, zu flüchtig, als dass Shinichi sie hätte interpretieren können. Schon einen Herzschlag später war der gelassene Gesichtsausdruck wieder da und Shinichi war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob da wirklich etwas gewesen war oder ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Er hob zur nächsten Frage an: „War er-"  
Weiter kam er nicht, weil sich der Aufzug plötzlich mit einem spürbaren Ruck in Fahrt setzte.  
„Oh." Kid stand wieder auf und zupfte seine Kleidung zurecht. „Sieht so aus, als hätten Suzukis Leute den Defekt endlich behoben." Der Fahrstuhl fuhr ein paar Sekunden lang nach unten und kam schließlich wieder zum Stehen.  
„Conan-kun?" Rans besorgte Stimme ertönte vor der Tür. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
„Ran-nee-chan!" rief Shinichi zurück. „Ich-"  
_„Kid!"_, brüllte eine laute Stimme, die Shinichi zweifelsfrei Nakamori zuordnen konnte. „Wart's nur ab, bis wir den Fahrstuhl aufgekriegt haben!"  
„Guten Abend, Nakamori-keibu!", rief Kid fröhlich. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie mir wieder einmal die Ehre erteilen." Shinichi beobachtete Kid aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, unschlüssig, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Seinen Narkosechronometer hatte er unbewusst wieder in Anschlag gebracht. Nakamori antwortete mit einem Schwall wüster Beschimpfungen und einem lauten Pochen gegen die Fahrstuhltür. Im Hintergrund war Suzukis Stimme zu hören, der den Polizisten darauf hinwies, dass die Tür durch das Klopfen auch nicht eher aufgehen würde. Kid, der neben Shinichi vor der Tür stand, kicherte amüsiert. „Kid, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Aoko in die Finger bekommst", rief Nakamori wutentbrannt, und Kids Kichern wurde zu einem lauten Prusten.  
Dann ertönte ein Klingeln oberhalb der Türen, die Türen begannen sich zu öffnen, und die Welt versank in einem Chaos aus blitzschnellen Bewegungen. Kid wirbelte herum und griff nach dem Wagen mit der Bettwäsche und den Handtüchern. Shinichi riss seinen Arm in die Höhe und zielte mit dem Narkosechronometer auf Kid. Die Polizisten drängten sich Richtung Fahrstuhl, obwohl der Türspalt noch zu klein war. Die Luke zum Fahrstuhlschacht wurde gewaltsam aufgebrochen. Ran schrie wieder nach Shinichi. Kid warf eine Rauchbombe. Shinichi hielt die Luft an und tastete sich blind durch den blau gefärbten Rauch. Hektische Bewegungen, Schreie, Nakamoris Befehle. Etwas prallte seitlich gegen Shinichi, er schnappte reflexartig nach Luft, seine Lungen füllten sich mit Rauch. Seine Glieder wurden taub und er fiel in einen bittersüßen Nebel aus Betäubungsmittel.

* * *

**Phase III: Der Detektiv ist erschüttert**

Shinichi erwachte ungefähr drei Stunden später, nur um festzustellen, dass Kid bereits vor einer halben Stunde entkommen war. Die Puppe hatte er natürlich wie angekündigt gestohlen. Nakamori und seine Leute waren immer noch auf der Suche nach ihm, wahrscheinlich jagten sie wieder einmal blindwütig einer Attrappe hinterher. Suzuki schimpfte darüber, dass Kid sein Sicherheitssystem ausgetrickst hatte, Sonoko beschwerte sich darüber, dass ausgerechnet Shinichi und nicht sie selbst das „Glück" gehabt hatte, zusammen mit Kid in einem Fahrstuhl festzustecken, und Kogoro beweihräucherte sich selbst, indem er darüber lamentierte, dass er es ganz sicher geschafft hätte, Kid zu überwältigen, wenn er an Shinichis Stelle in diesem Fahrstuhl gesteckt hätte. Und Shinichi kochte innerlich vor Zorn, weil der Dieb ihn einfach ausgeknockt und ihm somit die Chance genommen hatte, seinen Coup zu sabotieren.  
Kurzum, die Welt war hart und ungerecht. Niemand hatte bekommen, was er wollte, außer natürlich Kaito Kid.  
Shinichis Laune besserte sich erst ein wenig, als Sonoko ihm erzählte, wie genau Kid aus dem Fahrstuhl geflüchtet war: Er hatte mehrere Polizisten mit Betäubungsgas außer Gefecht gesetzt, es dann irgendwie fertig gebracht, Kogoro und Nakamori gemeinsam in ein Bettlaken einzuwickeln und sich anschließend selbst ein Bettlaken übergeworfen. Dann hatte er sich wie ein Kind in einem Gespensterkostüm den Mädchen genähert und laut „Buh!" gerufen, woraufhin Ran ihm einen gepfefferten Kinnhaken verpasst hatte. Trotz des Angriffs war es Kid irgendwie gelungen, in dem Chaos zu entkommen, doch Shinichi hoffte, dass die Stelle, an der Ran ihn getroffen hatte, immer noch ordentlich wehtat.  
Pünktlich um 21 Uhr war Kid dann wieder aufgetaucht, um die Puppe zu stehlen, und der Trick dahinter war für Shinichi nicht schwer zu durchschauen. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver mit einer Attrappe, ein künstlich herbeigeführter Stromausfall, manipuliertes Filmmaterial in den Überwachungskameras, das Suzuki dazu bewegt hatte, die Tür zu öffnen und das Lasernetz abzustellen, und ein Diamant um das Panzerglas zu zerschneiden - das war alles was Kid benötigt hatte. Wenn Shinichi wach gewesen wäre, hätte er dem sicher Einhalt gebieten können. Er wusste, dass es müßig war, darüber nachzudenken, doch als er um drei Uhr morgens wach im Bett seines Hotelzimmers lag, während Kogoro neben ihm lauthals schnarchte, kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um Kid und um seine verpasste Chance, ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Er hatte zuvor drei Stunden lang geschlafen und konnte seinen Körper nun, als er eigentlich schlafen sollte, partout nicht dazu überreden, es wieder zu tun.  
Ein kalter Luftzug wehte durchs Zimmer. Hatte er das Fenster nicht vor dem Zubettgehen geschlossen? Shinichi setzte sich auf – und fiel vor Schreck fast wieder rücklings in seine Kissen, als er Kid entdeckte, der wie eine übergroße Fledermaus auf dem Fenstersims saß und ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Er hatte jetzt sein typisches Kid-Outfit an, inklusive Cape, Zylinder und Monokel.  
„Kid", zischte er im Flüsterton. „Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"  
„Unser Spiel beenden. Ich schulde dir noch mindestens eine Antwort", entgegnete Kid gedämpft.  
„Ach, jetzt fällt dir plötzlich wieder ein, dass du noch Schulden zu begleichen hast?" Es fiel im schwer, leise zu sprechen, aber er wollte Kogoro keinesfalls aufwecken. „Warum hast du mich betäubt? Hat dir die Aktion beim Kirins-Horn-Fall nicht gereicht?"  
„Hey, das war keine Absicht!", verteidigte sich Kid. „Ich dachte, du wärst clever genug, den Atem anzuhalten, wenn ich Betäubungsgas versprühe."  
Darauf wusste Shinichi leider keine schlagfertige Antwort.  
„Also", sagte Kid nach einer Weile, „wenn du deine Fragen stellen willst, sollten wir das an einem Ort tun, wo wir … ungestörter sind."  
Das war einleuchtend. Doch zu Shinichis Verwunderung verharrte Kids Blick bei diesen Worten nicht auf dem möglichen Störfaktor namens Mori Kogoro, sondern auf der Wand links neben Shinichi. Aber da waren nur ein Schrank und ein Gemälde, auf dem Fische abgebildet waren. Kid löste seinen Blick scheinbar nur mit Anstrengung von der Wand und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Shinichi. „Ich warte dann im Nebenzimmer auf dich."  
Im Nebenzimmer schliefen Ran und Sonoko.  
„Wag es ja nicht-", brauste Shinichi auf, doch Kid lachte nur leise. „Ich meinte das Zimmer auf der anderen Seite, Tantei-kun." Der Vorhang raschelte und im nächsten Moment war Kid verschwunden.  
Shinichi beschloss, seinen Pyjama anzulassen, nahm sich aber die Zeit, seine gesamte Ausrüstung von Agasa-hakase anzulegen, bevor er sich auf den Korridor des Hotels schlich und die Tür zum Nebenzimmer öffnete.  
Die Lampen waren ausgeschaltet, als Shinichi das Zimmer betrat, doch das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer flutete, sorgte für ausreichend Helligkeit, um die Details seiner Umgebung auszumachen. Es schien sich um eine Art Arbeitszimmer zu handeln. An der Wand zu seiner Rechten stand ein Schreibtisch mit Computer und Drehstuhl, die gegenüberliegende Wand war mit einem Schrank mit integriertem Fernseher versehen. Das Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers war leicht geöffnet, der schwarz-weiß-gestreifte Vorhang flatterte leise im Nachtwind. Shinichi entdeckte einen Lichtschalter neben der Tür, stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und betätigte ihn. Das Licht blieb aus, doch der Drehstuhl, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit ihm zugewandter Lehne dagestanden hatte, wurde mit einer fließenden Bewegung herumgedreht und offenbarte Kid, der grinsend und mit überschlagenen Beinen im Stuhl saß.  
„Ich habe dich erwartet", sagte Kid übertrieben theatralisch. Shinichi verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wie klischeehaft. Ich hätte dir mehr Originalität zugetraut."  
Kid schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „So humorlos wie immer, Tantei-kun. Dagegen solltest du wirklich etwas unternehmen. Würde es dir besser gefallen, wenn ich beim nächsten Mal eine meiner Tauben mitbringe? Ich könnte sie auf meinen Schoß setzen und streicheln, wie es die Bösewichte im Fernsehen gerne tun."  
_Es würde mir besser gefallen, wenn du mich beim nächsten Mal nicht ausknocken würdest. Oder wenn du aufhören würdest, dich an meine Freundin ranzumachen. Oder wenn du aufhören würdest, dich als mich zu verkleiden,_ dachte Shinichi verärgert, doch er sprach keinen dieser Gedanken laut aus. Stattdessen aktivierte er die Nachtsichtfunktion seiner Brille. Und stellte völlig unvermittelt eine Frage.  
„Du bist nicht der ursprüngliche Kaito Kid, richtig?"  
Es war eine klassische Überrumplungstaktik. Und Shinichi bemerkte mit großer Zufriedenheit, _dass es funktionierte._  
Die Anzeichen waren minimal, kaum zu erkennen für ein ungeschultes Auge, vor allem in dieser Dunkelheit. Aber Shinichi hatte seine Infrarotbrille, er hatte seine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe und er hatte Erfahrung im Umgang mit Kid. Schon im Fahrstuhl hatte er bei der Erwähnung des Lehrers den vagen Verdacht gehabt, einen wunden Punkt berührt zu haben, und diesmal erkannte die Anzeichen sofort: das kurze Zucken, das für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über das Gesicht des Diebs huschte. Das nichtssagende Pokerface, das gleich darauf seine Gesichtszüge glättete. Die Art, wie er in dem Drehstuhl saß: die Muskeln angespannt, die Arme auf den Armlehnen, der Oberkörper leicht nach vorn geneigt. Als wollte er jede Sekunde aus dem Stuhl springen und angreifen. Oder flüchten.  
Daher Shinichi kannte die Antwort schon, als sich Kid mit einem seltsamen Lächeln zurück in den Stuhl fallen ließ und sie aussprach: „Ja, das ist richtig."  
Shinichi holte tief Luft und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die ganze Zeit über den Atem angehalten hatte. Er spürte, wie ein triumphierendes Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte. Also hatte er von Anfang an Recht gehabt, sein Instinkt hatte ihn nicht getrogen. „Dann war der ursprüngliche Kaito Kid also dein Lehrer, von dem wir schon im Fahrstuhl gesprochen hatten." Es war nicht einmal eine Frage, eher eine laut artikulierte Schlussfolgerung, doch Kid antwortete trotzdem mit einem knappen „Ja".  
„Bist du jünger als 20 Jahre?"  
„Ja."  
Shinichi ließ sich Zeit, diese Information sacken zu lassen. Kaito Kid, der berühmt-berüchtigte Meisterdieb, hieß nicht nur Kid, er war auch tatsächlich ein Kind. Ein Teenager, ungefähr in seinem Alter. Der noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich hatte und seine Freiheit aufs Spiel setzte, um … was zu tun? Der Polizei auf der Nase herumzutanzen und sich über ihre Minderbemitteltheit ins Fäustchen zu lachen? Am Anfang hatte Shinichi genau das geglaubt, doch mittlerweile hatte er den Eindruck, dass da weitaus mehr dahinter steckte.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und zwang sich, sich auf die nächste Frage zu konzentrieren.  
Die nächste naheliegende Frage lautete, warum es zwei Kaito Kids gab, warum der erste Kid überhaupt erst aufgehört hatte zu stehlen. Dafür kamen mehrere Möglichkeiten in Betracht. Shinichi begann, gedankenverloren im Hotelzimmer herumzulaufen, vorbei an Kid und dem Schreibtisch bis hin zum Fenster. Der teure Teppich verschluckte seine Schritte völlig. Shinichi stütze seine Arme auf dem Fensterbrett ab und starrte hinaus in den Vollmond, der von seiner Brille in einen rötlichen Schein getaucht wurde.  
Der erste Kaito Kid könnte aufgehört haben, weil ihm das Stehlen zu gefährlich geworden war. Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Er könnte aufgrund einer Krankheit aufgehört haben. Oder aufgrund einer Verletzung, die ihn bei seinen Coups zu sehr behindert hätte. Oder weil …  
Er schloss die Augen. Es wäre auf eine gewisse, makabre Weise passend – Wenn der Tod ihn überall hin verfolgte, warum dann nicht auch hierher?  
Er drehte sich um und musterte Kid, der immer noch schweigend in seinem Stuhl saß und die nächste Frage abwartete. Das Mondlicht, das durch den gestreiften Vorhang ins Zimmer trat, zeichnete ein bizarres Schattenmuster und erweckte den Eindruck, dass der Dieb bereits hinter Gitterstäben saß. Dass die ganze Szenerie für ihn aufgrund seiner Brille in rotes Licht getaucht wurde, gestaltete den Anblick nicht unbedingt angenehmer. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er unbewusst eine Barriere zwischen Kid und seinem Fluchtweg – dem Fenster – aufgebaut hatte.  
„Ist der erste Kaito Kid gestorben?", fragte Shinichi.  
Und Kid starrte ihn an, das eine unbedeckte Auge blickte mit schrecklicher Intensität durch ihn hindurch, während das Monokel rötliches Mondlicht reflektierte …  
„Ja", antwortete Kid.  
Und der Schritt von „gestorben" zu „getötet" war wirklich nicht groß.  
„Wurde er getötet?", fragte Shinichi, und er fühlte sich wie eine mechanische Puppe, der man die Worte bereits in den Mund gelegt hatte.  
„Ja", antwortete Kid. Da war nichts mehr übrig von dem üblichen Frohsinn in seiner Stimme, von der Unbekümmertheit, der Arroganz und des Spotts. Kids Stimme war scharf und klar und kalt wie zerbrochenes Glas. Und plötzlich wusste Shinichi nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Es war offensichtlich, geradezu schreiend offensichtlich, dass Kid vom Tod – von der Ermordung – seines Vorgängers emotional berührt war. Kid hatte seinem Vorgänger nahe gestanden, vielleicht waren sie sogar verwandt, vielleicht waren sie Brüder oder Vater und Sohn. Kid brach den Blickkontakt keine einzige Sekunde. Die Stille legte sich wie ein schwarzes Tuch über sie, drückte unangenehm auf Shinichis Trommelfell … dann schob sich eine Wolke vor den Mond und das Schattenmuster auf Kids Antlitz verschwand, und ein kleiner Teil von Shinichis Anspannung löste sich.  
„Du hast es nicht gewusst", murmelte er. Die Puzzleteile sprangen wie von selbst zusammen, es war jetzt beinahe schon zu einfach. „Du hast nicht gewusst, dass dein Lehrer Kaito Kid war … deshalb war Kaito Kid acht Jahre lang inaktiv. Und vor einem Jahr, als Kid wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien, hattest du es gerade herausgefunden. Du bist in seine Rolle geschlüpft um …" Seine Stimme verlor sich. Dieses Detail entzog sich ihm und Kid schien es nicht von selbst verraten zu wollen. Er neigte den Kopf lediglich ein wenig nach vorn, der Zylinder verrutschte und tauchte seine Augen noch tiefer in Schatten. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, doch bei Kid bedeutete sie _Verwundbarkeit_. Verwundbarkeit und Schmerz und Schwäche. Niemals hätte Shinichi erwartet, solch ein Loch in Kids Maske zu reißen – und Kid hatte es sicher auch nicht erwartet.  
„Wurde er getötet, weil er den falschen Leuten in die Quere gekommen war?" Das Bild von Gin und Wodka tauchte unwillkürlich und unerwünscht vor Shinichis innerem Auge auf.  
„Ja."  
„Wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn du dich an die Polizei wenden würdest?"  
Shinichi erkannte seinen Fehler sofort: Er hatte eine Suggestivfrage gestellt, keine Frage, die für das Spiel gedacht gewesen war, eher ein unbeholfen formulierter Ratschlag. Doch es war bereits zu spät.  
Kid lächelte. Kein fröhliches Lächeln.  
„Nein."  
Und das, so begriff Shinichi, war die furchterregendste Antwort von allen, weil sie einen ganzen Schwarm neuer Fragen und Gefahren implizierte.  
„Weißt du, wer diese Leute sind?", fragte Shinichi. „Hast du-"  
„Tsk." Kid erhob sich aus dem Bürostuhl und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger, wie ein Erwachsener, der ein Kind für eine Dummheit tadelte. „Keine Fragen mehr, Tantei-kun. Das Spiel ist vorüber." Der Phantomdieb grinste, als hätte er plötzlich wieder zu seinem alten, spielerischen Selbst zurückgefunden. Der plötzliche Wechsel von ernst zu vergnügt war verstörend. „Und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, eine Frage zu stellen."  
Shinichi runzelte die Stirn. „Davon war nie die Rede gewesen."  
„Keine Sorge, es ist nur eine einzige Frage, und du musst sie nicht beantworten."  
Kid trat neben ihn ans Fenster; er zog am Griff und sperrte es weit auf – Shinichi war gezwungen, ein paar Schritte nach hinten hin auszuweichen, um nicht von der Scheibe am Kopf getroffen zu werden. Er hob seinen Narkosechronometer in Schussstellung, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu benutzen, es war eine reine Reflexhandlung.  
Kid setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett, mit dem Rücken zum Nachthimmel, und ließ die Beine in scheinbarer Lässigkeit herunterbaumeln. „Hier kommt die Frage: Ist dein Wissensdurst es wirklich wert, sich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen?" Shinichi öffnete den Mund, doch Kid hob seine Hand und erstickte die Erwiderung im Keim. „Du hast deine eigenen Probleme. Du solltest gut darüber nachdenken, ob du bereit bist, dir noch ein schweres Paket fremder Probleme aufzuladen. Du bist viel zu neugierig, als dass es gut für dich wäre. Und ich habe schon viel zu viel gesagt."  
Kid lächelte geisterhaft. „Gute Nacht, Meitantei." Und dann ließ er sich mit einer einzigen federnden Bewegung rücklings aus dem Fenster fallen. Shinichi sprang mit einem Keuchen ans Fenster, doch natürlich hatte Kid seinen Sturz bereits mit seinem Drachengleiter abgefangen. Shinichi blieb am Fenster stehen und beobachtete, wie sich seine Gestalt allmählich in den Häuserschluchten Tokios verlor. Dann bemerkte er die Puppe, die Kid auf dem Fensterbrett zurückgelassen hatte. Eine Nachricht war daran angebracht:

_Dies ist nicht, wonach ich suche,_  
_ daher gebe ich es zurück._

_ - Kaito Kid_

_Aber wonach suchst du denn?_, dachte Shinichi ratlos. Er starrte den Vollmond an, als würde er sich eine Antwort von ihm erhoffen. Doch er bekam keine Antwort, nur kaltes Licht und das Rauschen des Nachtwinds.


End file.
